


Mine

by HisAngel910



Category: Rey/Ben Solo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Female, Alpha Phasma, Alpha Rey, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben in Heat, Biting, Blow Jobs, Claiming, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/F, F/M, Female Badass, Girl On Girl, Heats, Knotting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Ben, Pack, Public Sex, Rey doesn't mind girls, Rey in rut, Rough Sex, Scenting, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, omega kylo, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 00:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17436455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisAngel910/pseuds/HisAngel910
Summary: In a world where the Omega population has been decimated by illness, Alpha's have lost their balance.  Their savage aggression in Rut's have pushed the world into decline.  Government's and communities falling.  The world is smaller now, individual communities surviving and fighting to protect their future.Rey has become the Alpha leader of her settlement, the former engineer building her community.  She makes an unexpected discovery during her Rut.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poaxath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poaxath/gifts).



> So first off, I must warn you all...this is 10k words of pure, unadulterated filth born from a wicked conversation with my dear Poaxath (the flutter of eyelashes will do it everytime). I won't apologize for my filth, I will just huddle in the corner and hope that you all enjoy!

 

 

**Su** **mmer of 2026**

Rey Niima, the Alpha leader of the Clifton Settlement, stood tall in the watch tower looking down over her settlement.  Her gaze moved slowly over the large settlement, from the crops in the distance to the smaller structures dotting the landscape.   She had climbed the tower to inspect the solar panels lining the tops of the ten-foot walls protecting them, the latest storm knocking a few panels loose.  She took notes carefully in her battered notebook, mumbling to herself as she prepped lists for the scavenger teams.

Before the outbreak, Rey had been quietly Alpha with no mate, living her life simply as an engineer.  She spent her time designing state of the art solar array panels in an effort to eliminate the country’s need for traditional electricity.   She had nearly fifty acres of land just south of Washington DC, in the small community of Clifton.  Her adopted family had a successful Bed and Breakfast in the community, their main house large enough for over fifty guests at a time.  As she grew up, she watched her parent's business grow exponentially the main house being expanded to wrap around a large central courtyard.  Her father, ever the farmer had acres of land dedicated to crops providing for not only the community, but the B & B.  Just before the outbreak, her family had finished the first of six guest cottages scattered across their land, hoping to entice families to spend more than just a weekend. 

In the winter of 2020, Rey had been huddled alongside her family in the main house watching in horror as the news spoke of the illness sweeping the nation.  News of a fever sweeping through the Omega community, leaving countless Omega dead and weakened spread like wildfire.   The federal government declared a national emergency in an effort to prevent the illness from spreading.  Scientists and doctors alike flew into the First Order Science building in Washington DC with the hopes of battling the mysterious disease.  It had only taken months for the communities to descend into darkness as the local and federal governing bodies fell.  Martial law was the law of the land as the Alpha fell into their Rut’s, unsatisfied without their Omega partners.  The Alpha community became savagely feral without the balance of the Omega. 

The Niima family had taken in several members of their community, young and old alike as the electricity grids had fallen and the government kept everything shut down.  Their B & B was operating on a solar array built by Rey.  It had been one of the roving group of thugs hell bent on terrorizing their community that had destroyed the life she knew.   The spring of 2021 had been mild, her father and several others working the fields to prepare for crops that would be planted.   Rey had travelled out in their old pickup to pick up more parts for their solar array, her dear friend Finn riding with her.  They’d been successful in their scavenging, picking up enough parts to make the repairs she needed and add more panels to begin powering the guest cottages.  It was only when she pulled up through the gates that she saw the group gathered around.

A group of men had passed through, seeking help or so they claimed.  Rey’s mother had been gracious enough to fix them food and offered them use of a shower to clean up.  By the time that Rey and Finn returned to their home, they drove through the gates into chaos.  The men attempted to take over their home, fighting and brutalizing the residents in the big house.  As Rey’s father had come back from the fields with the others for supper, they had encountered the group and fought back to reclaim control.  During the ruckus, Rey’s mother had been shot, dying in the arms of her husband later in the evening. 

Rey had been forced to step up and lead their community in the aftermath, her father retreating into a shell of himself after losing his wife, passing away in the night only weeks after his wife.  Forging bonds with others in the area, they spent over a year building the walls around their compound to help protect them from those who would hurt them.   The walled Clifton compound encompassed nearly thirty acres, and housed over one hundred and fifty people.   As one of only twenty or so Alpha’s, all women except for one, she had been forced to build the Sanctuary, a smaller compound on the outskirts of the settlement to provide a safe space for the Alpha’s to run through their Rut.  

The scarcity of surviving Omega had reduced the Alpha community to some of their baser urges, their Rut’s leaving them unsatisfied without the balance of the Omega in Heat.  In some cases, it drove the Alpha mad, unsatisfied without them.   In others, it drove them to a state of hyper aggression.  It was because of this aggression Rey had constructed the Sanctuary.   As a foster child, she had spent a great deal of time going without food.  Undernourished she had presented much later in life as an Alpha, her first Rut not happening until she was an adult.   Consequently, they had been mild and easy enough to get through even with the help of average Beta males.  

As time progressed, the Alpha approaching their Rut became prone to outbursts and fits of violence as their biology took over.  And so, as the Alpha leader of their settlement Rey took their Rut’s seriously and sent the Alpha to the Sanctuary to see it through.   Thanks to the somewhat misplaced humor of the Beta scavengers, there was a variety of sex toys in the Sanctuary cabins.   Occasionally, the Alpha would take a partner with them to Sanctuary.   As Rey was approaching her own Rut, she was preparing for her absence.  

Rey tucked her pencil behind her ear, turning as she heard the clearing of a throat behind her.  Standing behind her, an impressive sight at over six feet tall was Gwen Phasma, the leader of their community security force.   Gwen had been in the Marines a few miles south of the settlement in Quantico, finding her way to their community after an ambush of her convoy.  She and several other Marine’s had made the Clifton Settlement their home and exchanged their skills as Marines to protect and defend. 

“Rey, the scavenger team is ready to head out.  We have the list from the infirmary of supplies needed as well as clothing lists.   The team will be heading as far out as McLean this round, the intent to hit the galleria for supplies.   I just need your list to send them on the way”.   Gwen looked down to Rey, her nose wrinkling as she took the paper from Rey’s hand, her Alpha scent ripe in the air.   “Your Rut is nearly here Rey”.

“I know” she replied sharply.  “I know Gwen, I’m trying to get this finished so that I can get to Sanctuary before dark”.   Rey sighed, turning away from Gwen in agitation.  

Gwen placed a hand on Rey’s shoulder.  “I know how bad it is, I know.  I’m due in a few days.  Do you want me to take you there?”

“No.  No, I’m just checking in with Finn and Poe before I leave.  You know, grab a few things”.  Rey turned to look out over the settlement, her hands braced on the railing in front of her.   She felt the urgency building, the pressure in her lower stomach.  Her nipples were damn near on fire, hot to the touch and diamond hard pressing against her shirt.   She felt the dampness between her legs building, the need for an Omega knot driving her.  

“You know that you should hurry Rey, the longer you take to get there, the more likely you are...” Gwen broke off abruptly as Rey rounded on her, the snarl ripping through the quiet.  She held her hands up, dropping her head in a show of submission.  Rey may have been smaller than Gwen, but she was vicious and had claimed her place as their Leader early on.  No other Alpha had dared challenge her, not even Poe the only male Alpha in the settlement. 

Rey moved past Gwen, her hackles still up.  “You have your instructions, I’ll be back in a few days” she growled, low and dangerous.  She didn’t wait for a response, striding through balcony level to her quarters.  She tossed a few things in her bag, slinging it over her shoulder frustrated by the knock at the door.  She strode across the room to yank the door open, relaxing when she found Chewie shuffling his feet.

“What’s up Chewie?” she asked, her voice kind.   She had come across Chewie early on, the nearly seven-foot-tall Beta struggling to cope with out word from his family across country.  Gentle and kind, he was innately soft spoken and the children within the settlement flocked to him.  He had taken on a caregiver role early on, enjoying the families he was adopting. 

He ducked his head with a smile.  “Just wondering if I could bother the scavenger team for a few things?  The kids are going to need more books if we’re going to keep them interested in learning” he rumbled, his voice deep and low. 

Rey reached out to touch his arm, her smile spreading when he flushed under his long beard.  “Of course, Chewie, anything for you.  Why don’t you catch Gwen, she has my list and just tell her that I added to it”.

With a broad smile, he nodded and moved down the hall.

Rey watched him go, chuckling lightly to herself as she left her quarters.  She jogged down the stairs of the main house, calling for Finn.  Rounding the stairwell, she found him poking his head out of the kitchens as he prepared meals for the group.

“Hey Peanut!” he called, the large bowl in the cradle of his arm as he whisked.  

“I’m heading to Sanctuary for a few days.  Can you make sure that you check in tomorrow?  Something sweet for me if you don’t mind?” she asked, peeking into the bowl.

“Sure thing” he responded, his brow furrowing.  “It must be bad this time, even I can scent that on you from here” he said, the chuckle rolling out of him.

Her jaw locked as her fists clenched, the growl deep in her chest.  Only Finn could get away with the teasing, her longtime companion.  As a Beta, he couldn’t comprehend the physical anguish that went along with a Rut, the feeling of emptiness without the biological mating of an Omega.  “Thanks asshole” she ground out, turning to leave. 

Finn just grinned, turning to head back into his kitchen as he heard the door slamming behind him.

***

**24 Hours later**

Rey panted harshly in the small cabin, her Rut in full effect as she rode the synthetic dildo attached to the bench.  Her thighs were on fire, quivering as she ground her body against the veiny cock.  Her fingers pulled viciously at her nipples as she struggled to get off.   Dropping forward on the bench, she braced herself and slammed her hips over and over on to the dildo.   Her eyes squeezed shut as she worked her body, the orgasm she was chasing just seemingly out of her reach.   On a moan, she slid her fingers to her clit, rubbing furiously.    Her overworked body crested, her pussy contracting around the dildo as tears of frustration slid down her face. 

‘ _It wasn’t enough, it’s never enough’_ she thought to herself, the weak orgasm only offering a brief reprieve.  She stumbled across the room to drop into an exhausted heap on the bed.   She curled into a ball on the mattress, her body quivering from the exertion.   She fell into a dreamless sleep out of pure exhaustion.  

She woke hours later, her body once again on fire.  Her thighs were coated in slick, the pressure cramping her stomach.  She turned to her stomach, screaming into the mattress out of sheer frustration.  Rey heard the light knock on the door and turned over, dragging the sheet over her body.  “Come in” she called out in frustration, scooting up to brace her back on the wall.

The door opened slowly Bazine, a fellow Alpha strolled into the room a basket laden with food in her arms.  She called out a greeting as she stepped over to the low table, setting out the treats and pouring fresh water for Rey.  

Rey dropped the sheet unashamed by her nudity, her stomach leading her across the room to dig in to the food, no doubt packed especially for her by Finn.   She broke the bread apart, moaning in appreciation at the fresh warm bread and reached for the fresh fruit Bazine was laying out for her.  The grinding in her stomach lessened as she plowed through her meal, glancing over to Bazine staring intently at her.

“How are things?” she mumbled around a mouthful of fruit, grabbing a bottle to wash it down with fresh water.

Bazine let her eyes rove over Rey taking in her nude form, lingering at her breasts and the pert nipples.  She could scent Rey’s arousal and licked her lips at the slick coating her thighs.  Baz felt her own arousal pooling as the rich scent of Rey coated her mouth.   She swallowed roughly, her voice raspy as she gave the update from Gwen.

“Fine.  No issues to report” she replied, her eyes now cast on the ground near Rey’s feet. 

“Thanks” Rey replied, turning back to her food, her mind already racing as her body focused on getting off again.   She froze in shock when she felt the hands slide over her shoulder to cup her breasts, fingers spreading to roll her nipples gently.   At the feel of Bazine’s tongue on her neck, she jumped to her feet her fighting instincts kicking in.   In an instant Bazine was pressed against the wall, Rey’s forearm pressed against her throat.  “What the fuck Baz?” she growled, her body on alert.

Baz whimpered under the press of Rey’s forearm.   “Please Alpha” she pleaded.  “I can help, I can make you feel so good” she murmured, turning her head to expose her throat, an act of submission.  “Please”.

Rey smelled the arousal wafting off Bazine and saw her pupils dilated with desire.  She pulled her arm from her throat, stepping back from her watching as Baz dropped to her knees in front of her.   “Why?” she asked.

“Don’t you get tired of the plastic?  Don’t you want to feel a tongue on you?  Fingers other than your own?  I can help you Alpha” Bazine murmured, tipping forward on her hands to crawl to Rey’s feet.  “Let me help you, let me taste your cunt and get you off.  I can help you, I want to help you” she offered, licking her lips.

Rey felt the flush of arousal at Bazine’s words, the image of Bazine lapping at her slick sending a fresh wave of fluids down her thighs.  She backed to the bed, sitting on the edge to spread her legs wide.   “You want to help me?” she asked darkly, her fingers spreading her soaked lips apart to expose her glistening pink pussy.   She trailed them through her slick to coat her fingers and held them out in front of her.   “Lick them clean” she growled out, her Alpha in control.  “Show me how much you want to help me”.

Baz crawled slowly to Rey stopping at her feet.  She leaned forward to swirl her tongue over the tips of Rey’s fingers, moaning at the rich taste of her slick.   She kept her eyes on Rey as she sucked her fingers into her mouth, her tongue sweeping across them to clean the slick.   She could smell the fresh slick dripping from Rey as she suckled at her fingers, bobbing over them as if she were sucking a cock.

Rey moaned wantonly as Baz cleaned her fingers, staring down into her face, eager and ready to please.  “Fuck” she ground out, her fingers tangling in Bazine’s hair to drag her face against her soaked pussy, spreading her legs wide.  Her hands tangled in Bazine’s hair with a groan as Baz buried her face between Rey’s legs.  

Baz purred deep in her throat when Rey yanked her into her pussy, her tongue licking a wide stripe between her soaked folds.  Her tongue swirled over Rey’s hardened clit, ripping a gasp from her.  Baz wrapped her arms around Rey’s thighs, pulling her cunt closer, her mouth feasting on her.   Her tongue never stopped moving, lapping at the juices pouring from Rey.    She felt her own body responding in kind to moans and sighs dripping from Rey’s mouth.   She hummed her approval against Rey, the vibrations of her humming pushing Rey over the edge with a scream.  Baz never stopped her tongue, swirling through the gush of fluid and rising to her knees to push Rey back on the bed.

Rey tumbled backwards, her legs falling open.  She watched with half-lidded eyes as Baz stripped her own clothes and shifted backwards in the bed.   Her legs parted as Baz knelt between them leaning over Reys body to drag her tongue from her mound up, stopping to swirl into her navel and then moving up her body to lick at her nipples.  She arched back, pressing her breasts up to Baz’s mouth, her hands gripping at her shoulders.  She hissed when Baz closed her teeth over the right nipple, fisting her hand in Baz’s hair to pull her up.  “No teeth” she snarled, waiting for her to nod frantically before pushing her back down.  

Baz shifted herself back between Rey’s legs, lying flat on the mattress.  Once again, she lowered her face to Rey’s pussy, his fingers filling her clenching channel.   She flicked her tongue rapidly against Rey, her fingers fucking into her.

“Good girl, such a good girl.   Just like that Baz, fuck me...harder” Rey moaned out, her voice high and tight as she rocked her hips against Baz’s face.  “Harder Baz, harder...get me off.” she cried.

Baz focused on the job at hand, her lips sealing around Rey’s clit to suckle deeply, her tongue flying over the hardened bud as she pounded her fingers in and out of Rey’s cunt.   The squelching noise filled the air obscenely, Rey herself dropping filth from her mouth as she panted and writhed beneath Bazine.  

“Fuck, fuck...yes!  Yes, fuck...make me come” she growled, rocking wildly against Baz, her thighs wrapped tight around her head.   

Baz moaned against her, her fingers cramping as she fucked Rey.   With a shout Rey bucked against her again, her pussy flooding out over Bazine’s face to drench her.  She forced another finger inside of Rey’s tight cunt, her walls squeezing viciously against her fingers.   Her hand was soaked past the wrist with the slick flowing from Rey and she couldn’t help but to work her hand down between her own pussy lips to stroke desperately.  She shrieked in surprise when Rey dragged her up on the bed to flip her on her back, her eyes wide and mouth slack. 

Rey felt her Alpha screaming to the surface, the aggression raging through her as she moved to straddle Bazine’s face, facing her feet.   She reached down with both hands to circle Baz’s throat while she lowered her pussy to Baz’s mouth.    “Lick” she growled, rolling her hips.   Rey felt Bazine tongue sweep between her lips, grazing against her clit and pressed down with a guttural moan.  Rey lifted herself just enough to rock back and forth, driving herself towards another orgasm, thighs tense as she moved. 

Baz gasped below Rey, her hand sliding down her body to stroke her own clit in time with the movements of her tongue to Rey’s clit.   She angled her head up to suckle at Rey’s opening, her tongue forcing its way into her body.  She felt Rey move her hand from her throat to massage her breasts, her fingers tugging roughly at her nipples.   

“Don’t you come yet” she rasped, her hips wild on Baz’s face.  “I see your filthy little fingers touching yourself.  Fingers covered in my wet...” Rey grunted out, her Alpha in full control.   Her fingers twisted Baz’s nipples, drawing a moan from between Rey’s pussy lips.   “You like pleasing your Alpha?  Open your legs, I wanna see how wet you are” she spoke, her voice deep and authoritative, the Alpha command clear.  

Baz felt her thighs shaking as her legs dropped open, her fingers moving furiously around her clit.   She felt Rey dripping over her face, her tongue moving rapidly to soak it up.  “Yes Alpha” she cried.   “Please Alpha, I’m so close....please let me...” she broke off with a sob as Rey tore her hand away, holding it tight in her grasp.

“Make me come first, you don’t come until I do” Rey ordered, pressing back down and moving Baz’s soaked fingers to her own nipples.   She purred with approval as Baz worked her nipples roughly, her tongue fucking into her fluttering pussy.  She could feel the orgasm building, the pressure nearing it’s peak.  “Make me come and your Alpha will get you off too” she promised, squeezing and twisting Baz’s nipples.  

Baz raised her head, all but burying her face between Rey’s legs, her face rocking as she worked to get off her Alpha.  She could hear Rey praising her, the faint “Good girl” spurring her on, determined to please her Alpha.  She latched onto Rey’s clit and sucked hard against her, twisting her nipples and with a smile felt Rey come apart, gushing into her mouth.  

Rey fell forward to brace herself on her hand, her other hand sliding down between Baz’s legs collecting the wetness on her fingers and began to circle her clit.   She felt Baz pant, her mouth still open on Rey’s pussy.   “Come for your Alpha, be a good girl and come for me” she growled, her body still trembling from the force of her orgasm.   She sped her fingers up, working Baz into a frenzied orgasm, the scream ripping out of her mouth as her body bowed.

Rey rolled to her back next to Baz, her chest heaving as she caught her breath.  After a moment, she nudged Bazine.  “You can go back to big house now" she muttered, her Alpha sated for now, rolling to her side.  “Ask Finn for more sweet bread when you come back".   She watched Bazine dress again, tucking the remnants of the meal back into the basket.

Bazine stood by the door briefly, flitting her eyes back to Rey.   “Alpha, may I…um.  What I mean…” she broke off as Rey lifted a brow.  

“You did well sweetness, come back to me later.  I need sleep now", she yawned, her eyes drifting closed.   The last thing she heard was the soft click of the door as it closed behind Bazine.

Hours later she woke to the feel of Bazine suckling her nipples, her fingers just grazing her thighs, tracing circles through the slick dribbling from her body again.  Rey moaned softly, tugging Baz up to take her lips, her tongue dipping into her mouth.  She wrapped her arms around Baz, her legs raising to wrap around her waist.  She ran her hands over the swell of Baz's hips to squeeze her ass, grinding against her.  Rey tore her lips from Baz, her breath panting out.  “I need to be filled up, can you fill up your Alpha?” she panted.

Baz rose to her knees, a wicked smile on her face.   “One of the scavenger teams brought something back for me Alpha, can I show you?” she asked breathlessly.   At Rey’s nod, she scrambled off the bed to rummage in a basket on the floor.  She turned back, holding a harness made of black nylon in one hand and in another a large veiny dildo.   Baz laid the dildo on the bed and stepped into the harness, tightening the straps and then with her eyes on Rey, she locked the dildo in place.  “I can fuck you Alpha.  I can fuck you through your Rut”.

Rey bared her teeth as her slick poured from her, her Alpha again screaming to the surface.  She rose to her knees reaching for Baz to tumble her onto the bed.   She reached a hand out to stroke the plastic cock jutting thickly from Bazine, her fingers dipping inside of her lips to coat them in slick.  She threw a leg over Bazine, positioning her dripping cunt over the fat head of the cock.   A broken moan ripped out of her as she eased down, the thick cock stretching her open.  Finally bottoming out, she ran her hands up over her chest dropping her head back as she quivered.

Baz kept her eyes on Rey, her hands rubbing lightly over her thighs as she watched the cock slide deeper into Rey.   She couldn’t stop from rearing up, her lips finding Rey’s nipple and drawing it deeply in her mouth.   

Rey jerked at the sensation of lips on her nipple, her Alpha practically howling in pleasure.   For months she had been forced to see out her own Rut, her fingers the only sensation.  With a growl, she shoved Baz to her back rising up, nearly off of the dildo.   She set a punishing rhythm, her body seeking release.  

Bazine watched in awe as her Alpha, her leader took her own pleasure.  She watched Rey ride the cock, her powerful legs gripping Baz and jaw clenched.   She heard the harsh whispers dropping from her lips as she rode.   Baz reached forward, her fingers sliding between Rey’s legs to rub circles against her clit.   She murmured to Rey as she watched, pleading almost, for her to come.   “Yes, yes Alpha” she murmured.

Sinking down to grind the dildo, Rey came apart with a groan her body shuddering.   Still shuddering, she felt Bazine wrap her arms around her, rolling her to her back.  She watched Baz position herself between her legs, her fingers gripping the cock as she dragged it slowly up and down Rey’s slit.   “Are you gonna fuck me?  You gonna fuck your Alpha?” she purred, her fingers coming up to cup her breasts.

With a growl of her own, Baz hooked her hands behind Rey’s knees to push them to her shoulders, driving the thick cock into Rey.    She leaned forward over Rey, Rey’s legs draped over Baz’s shoulders to pound into her, rutting against her.   “Take my cock Alpha, take it deep for me” she grunted out, slapping her hips against Rey.

“So good to your Alpha, so fucking good.   Harder sweet one, fuck me harder” Rey panted out, awash in the sensation of being fucked into the mattress for the first time in so long.   

Baz continued to fuck Rey, the deep angle driving her Alpha wild.   Rey alternated between praise and curses, crying out over and over as she took the cock.  “Am I being good for you Alpha?  Is it good?” she panted out, seeking the approval from her Alpha.

Rey angled her hips just so, feeling Baz’s hips grinding in to her obviously seeking her own friction to get off.   Her orgasm was building, the pressure intense and she closed her eyes as it built.  Rey keened as it began to crest, her body desperate.   “Yes, yes Omega.  Fuck me, give me your knot...I need it, I need it, I need it” she chanted breathlessly.   Her body crested, clenching tight around the thick cock still buried inside of her and she could feel Baz shuddering with her own release as she fell forward onto Rey.   

As they lay breathless for long moments, Rey felt the hollow ache inside of her, the absence of her partners knot bringing tears to her eyes to drip slowly down her cheeks.  Baz pulled out of Rey gently, her own face filled with sorrow.

“I’m sorry Alpha, I’m sorry” she wept.  “I couldn’t please you, I’m sorry”.  Baz rolled to her side, curling into a pitiful ball feeling the misery of not satisfying an Alpha. 

Rey curled around her, murmuring soothingly into her ear, her Alpha rising up to comfort.  “It’s not your fault sweetness, you can’t give me what my body needs.  It’s alright, it’s alright.  You helped me, you did” she soothed, running a hand over her.   They laid together for a while, both of them catching their breath.   

Baz shifted to the edge of the bed, her tearstained face still blotchy.  She stood on wobbly legs, unlatching her harness to put in her basket.   She dressed quietly and turned back to Rey.  “Finn sent food and water for you.  I’m going to ask Rose to bring you dinner later today” she offered quietly.

“Baz, you don’t have to...” she broke off, watching was Baz quickly left.  Enraged Rey sprang from the bed, grabbing the closest thing to her and throwing it at the wall.   She upended the small table with a roar of frustration, shattering the glassware and scattering food.  She slammed chairs, breaking them into pieces.    She spun as the door to her cabin flew open, Gwen and Kaydel rushing into the room, weapons in hand.  “Get out” she snarled, her chest heaving.

Gwen took in the destruction, the sight of the enraged Alpha and motioned Kaydel back.  Kaydel shot a worried look behind her, other women at Sanctuary gathering behind her having hear the ruckus.   Gwen holstered her weapon and held her hands up, casting her eyes to the ground.   “Rey...Alpha” she murmured.  “How can I help?” she asked quietly.

Rey stormed through the room, her pheromones filling the space, the sharp scent cutting through Gwen.  She dragged on her loose pants and fitted shirt, not bothering with underthings.   “Nothing” she spat out, the frustration driving her.   She pushed her feet roughly into her boots, snatching her staff as she all but ran from the cabin.

Gwen jumped to her feet, chasing behind Rey.   “Where are you going, Rey?  What do you need?  I can get it” she offered, reaching for her shoulder. 

Rey rounded on her, her face murderous.  “You can’t give me what I need” she snarled.  “I have to get out of here, I’m going beyond the wall” she shouted.

Gwen quickly moved in front of her to block her.  “You can’t not without others, it’s not safe” she said quickly.  Let me just get things together, Kay and I will go with you”.

Rey pushed past her again, signaling the gate keeper to open the walls.   “No, I’m going alone.  I’ll be back” she tossed over her shoulder, moving quickly now.

Gwen pulled her arm, “I can’t let you go alone” she said in a firm voice.   She was unprepared for Rey to strike, swinging her staff gracefully to take Gwen’s feet out from under her and rounding on her to press the tip of the staff against her throat.

Rey growled out a warning as she looked to the other women, the Alpha’s dropping their eyes in submission.   “I do want I want” she growled in warning.   Only after Gwen nodded, her head turned to expose her throat did she lift the staff.  “I’ll return soon” she clipped out as she walked through the gates. 

She broke into a run as she heard the gates slam closed behind her, winding through the woods surrounding her property.   She moved gracefully through the woods, knowing them like the back of her hand from her childhood.  She ran far and she ran fast, the need for physical exertion driving her nearly as much as the ache in her heart.   Finally, she stopped running, dropping to her knees at the edge of the stream bordering her land.   She stood, still panting, and stripped herself down to step into the cool water.  Sinking below the surface, she let the cool water soothe her and relaxed her body to float.

***

He was in agony, dropping again to his knees in the center of the woods, hastily shoving his pants down around his knees to palm his cock again.   Ben gripped tightly, the slick fluid coating his hand as he began to stroke himself harshly.   His body was on fire, the knot at the base of his shaft aching viciously.  He groaned as he worked himself, pumping his hand over his thick cock, the tip deep red as he worked to get off.   He used his other hand to roll his balls, his thumb brushing over the tender knot.   Ben looked down at himself, the tip of his cock weeping fluid to spill over his hand as he pumped himself, his knot red and inflamed. He needed an Alpha, he needed to be deep inside of his Alpha so that he could knot her, come deep inside of her and fill her up.  He couldn’t knot without an Alpha, without the glorious scent that would pop him.  He felt it coming, the orgasm rolling through him as his balls tightened up.  With a hoarse cry, he came shooting stream after stream of thick liquid to the ground, collapsing on his side.

Ben laid on the ground staring up at the woods surrounding him, fighting to catch his breath wondering how it had come to this.  Ben was the only son of Senator Leia Organa-Solo and General Han Solo.   A rare male Omega born to an Alpha mother and equally rare Omega father.  He had been a professor teaching biochemistry at Georgetown when the first rumors of the Omega illness hit the news.  His mother pulled strings to have him escorted to the First Order Science building in DC when his father fell ill, desperate to have her son with her.  He’d made it to the building in time to watch his father die in front of him.   Only days later, his mother followed suit, the heartbreak of losing her mate too much for her.  For days the First Order kept him comfortable, a counselor on hand to help him cope with his loss.  He had attempted to leave to go back home and wait for the illness to take him as well, but was informed that he was now the guest of the First Order.

For years, the First Order used him, studying his biology to figure out why didn’t succumb to the illness.   They kept him pumped full of suppressants to keep the Heats at bay, they couldn’t have him triggering the Alpha’s in proximity.    It was completely by accident that he stumbled on the truth.   He was being led from his quarters to the lab when he broke free of the guard holding him and stumbled down a corridor that housed others.  Other Omega that had survived the illness.  He spent weeks then plotting his escape, intent on finding others that could help him free the Omega from their captivity.  

Breaking free had been the easy part, he just hadn’t anticipated the suppressants leaving his body as quickly as they did.  Well over six feet tall, Ben was an unusual specimen for an Omega.  He was broad and wide, muscular and fit.  At first glance, all who saw him assumed he was an Alpha. Only a week clear of the First Order, he felt his heat coming on and fought to get himself to safety.  He worked his way south of DC trying to get to his Uncle’s land near the lake at Burke.  If he could get there, he would be safe.  His heat sent his pheromones spiking, his scent drawing attention from aggressive Alpha’s.   He was forced into the woods to hide only to have his Heat damn near take over his body.

With a moan, he dragged his pants back up, fighting back the pain as he tucked his still hard cock into his pants.   He could hear the sound of water in the distance and turned to move towards it.  If he could cool his body, wash away the fluids that were still caked onto his thighs and groin, maybe he could avoid detection long enough to get to his Uncle.   Long minutes later he stumbled to the bank of a small reservoir, his lips curving as he looked out over the water.   He stripped and bagged his clothes to tuck into his pack before slipping into the water gratefully.  He dropped his large body into the water, using his hands to wash away the slick caked on him and ducked below the surface.  

A few hundred feet away, Rey pulled her body from the water to rest in the sunlight.  She could feel the edge of the Rut pushing back at her, knowing that the physical exertion wasn’t enough to stave it off.  Her heart hurt that she had wounded Bazine in their encounter, never intending to do so.  She never wanted to hurt someone in her Rut, she felt now like she understood better the stories of Alpha’s driven to insanity without a knot.  She dressed slowly, slinging her staff over her shoulder to walk through the woods again.

Walking through the woods to her land she caught it, the faint whiff of a familiar scent.  She turned, eyes wide as she searched for it, her breath coming harsh and fast.   She moved quietly through the woods, coming into a clearing where she found the grass pressed down.  Glancing around, she crept closer, the scent filling her senses.  Rey knelt in the center of the impression, her hand flat on the ground as she closed her eyes.   Her Alpha could scent it, could scent the Omega in Heat and her eyes flew open.  ** _‘_** _Mine.  My_ _Omega_ _’ she_  thought.

The hair on her arms prickled in anticipation, the scent of her Omega ripe.  Cedar, smoke and something else floated along her sense and she began her hunt to track her Omega.  She moved with purpose, her body on high alert as she moved through the woods.  She stood in the shadows as she approached the reservoir, spotting the pack on the ground.     Rey fought back the moan as the scent of her Omega flooded her senses.   _‘Omega’_  she heard screaming in her head.  

Ben tensed suddenly in the water, his back to the shore.  He felt the surge of awareness, the pheromones of an Alpha filling his nostrils.   _‘So sweet’_  he thought, his mouth watering as his cock sprung to life even in the cool water.   He lowered himself in the water, only his eyes and nose over water and turned slowly, his eyes searching for the Alpha.   His eyes landing on the Rey in the shadows, her mouth open and her eyes fixated on him.  His eyes roved over her body, lightly clothed but her pants soaked at the crotch, the slick pouring from her.   His eyes rolled with a whimper as he felt his cock swell, the knot throbbing and couldn’t help but grasp himself tightly.  

Rey felt the anxious energy pulsing off of him, the scent wild and spiking.  She moved slowly to the edge of the water, her staff lying on the ground behind her.  “Omega” she breathed, her voice shaking.  

Ben felt the flush roll throughout his body at her voice, shaking and filled with awe.   _‘Alpha is pleased’_ he heard rushing through his mind as his Omega preened.  He bit down on his lip, fighting back the words trying to rush out of his mouth, his Omega screaming to let his Alpha fuck him.  He kept himself below the water, unsure of how to proceed. 

Rey let her Alpha take the lead, her voice low and soothing as she spoke to him.  “I won’t hurt you Omega.  I want to help, you’re in Heat yes?” she asked, smiling in approval as he nodded.   “It isn’t safe for you to be out here alone.  I can help, I can take you somewhere safe” she crooned, reaching a hand out towards him.

Ben felt the pull to her, the instinctive need to please her and raised up slowly, his face now fully exposed to her.   “Who are you?” he rumbled, the vibrations rippling the water. 

“I’m Rey.  I have a settlement not far from here.  It’s safe, with walls and people.  We have a community.  I can take you there.  I can help you” she said, still holding out her hand.   

Ben moved slowly towards her, his chest slowly coming into view.  He could scent the arousal, smell the slick as it whispered down her thighs and his mouth watered at the thought of tasting her.  He couldn’t stop the moan this time as his cock throbbed and he saw her eyes flash nearly black.

“Let me help you Omega, I can make you feel so good” she whispered.   “Please”.  She stepped back as he rose from the water, her eyes travelling over the wet skin.  His chest was broad, dotted with scars and beauty marks.  She watched the water trailing down his stomach and hips focusing on his cock thick and long jutting proudly from his body.  Even from a distance she could see the red and swollen knot at the base of his shaft, just begging for her attention.   As he exited the water to stand only feet from her, she looked over his strong thighs and circled him with a purr of appreciation at his form.  He was easily eight inches taller than her, but stood patiently as she inspected him.   “Can I touch you?” she asked, her voice husky.

He dropped to his knees in front of her, his body trembling from the scent of her and nodded, his eyes wide.   He felt her hand, small and hot press to his chest, her fingers trailing over his skin.  Her purr only got louder and her scent stronger as she moved around his back, exploring the muscles as she moved.  Goosebumps erupted when she lowered her head into the curve of his neck to inhale deeply from his scent gland.

“Omega” she growled out, her fingers gripping his shoulders.  Her tongue dragged over the curve of his shoulder, his scent gland enlarging under her mouth.  Rey couldn’t control herself as her hand slid into his hair, gripping tightly to tug his head to the side exposing more skin to her mouth.  Her teeth scraped over his gland, drawing a moan from him.

“Alpha...please” he whimpered, his hands wrapped around his cock as his eyes closed.

Rey fought for control, her body shuddering with desire.  “I have to get you to a safe place Omega” she growled.  “Let me scent you and take you home.  I can take care of you there” she murmured, draped across her back with her mouth at his neck, licking and nipping at the sensitive skin.

He nodded quickly, whimpering again when he felt her teeth.  “Yes, yes Alpha.  Please” he pleaded.  His eyes flew open at her sudden growl, feeling her tense behind him.   His eyes widened at the two women standing in front him.

Rey stood tall and fierce in front of him, reaching for the staff at her feet.   “He is mine” she growled, her voice gravelly as she moved to a fighting stance.  

Kaydel and Tallie approached the pair, having followed Rey for safety.   Tallie moaned in appreciation as she caught the scent of Ben’s Heat.   “An Omega” she moaned, her fingers sliding down her body.   “A knot” she whispered.

“He is mine” she barked again, her voice dark.   “Go back to settlement.  You aren’t needed” she ordered. 

Ben rose to his feet behind Rey, his anxiety spiking sending Rey further into her Alpha aggression.

Kay stepped forward, Tallie not far behind.  “We can share him Alpha.  Look at him, he has more than enough knot for all of us” she breathed, her nostrils flaring as her own slick started.  “Tallie, look at his cock.  It would fill even you” she laughed stepping forward to touch him.

Rey moved quickly, her staff flying as she knocked Kay’s hand from touching Ben.  “He is mine” she repeated, the warning clear.  “I claim this Omega.  Don’t touch him” she snapped, her eyes following as Tallie she moved to flank Kay.

Tallie growled in return, her fist balling by her side.  She whipped her head to Kay.  “She can’t take us both.  We’ll take him by force if need be” she told her darkly.

Rey felt the fear from Ben, her eyes not leaving the fight in from of her.  “Don’t worry Omega.  They won’t touch you” she murmured, her confidence soothing him.  “Don’t come out from behind me” she ordered him, the Alpha command clear.   She waited until Tallie moved, her staff moving quickly as she fought for her Omega.  She moved quickly, her movements calculated as she fought, taking down Tallie first and then rendering Kay unconscious with a blow to her temple.  The fight didn’t take long, Rey after all had cinched her place as the Alpha Leader long ago.

Ben had watched in awe, the smaller woman in front of him fiercer than any man he’d ever met, let alone an Alpha.   He realized with a flush that he had been stroking himself while she fought for him, his Omega preening at the idea of an Alpha fighting for the right to claim him.  

Rey turned to him, her teeth bared as she came down from the fight.  Her eyes immediately took in his cock, nearly purple as he worked himself roughly.   She tore her shirt over her head baring herself to him, pushing her loose pants down as she kicked away her boots.  “Now Omega” she growled out, reaching up to grab him by the hair.  She dragged his lips to hers, her tongue sweeping into his mouth to taste him.  She swallowed the moan he let out, slick pouring from her pussy.   

Ben felt himself being pulled to the ground, Rey moving to straddle him.  She took his hands from his cock, throbbing desperately, leaning forward to swirl her tongue over his weeping tip.   At the explosion of flavor on her tongue she moaned deep in her chest.   She raised her eyes to his, swallowing as much of his cock as she could, her hands wrapping around the length of him.   She nearly purred at the taste of him, rich and heady.  She bobbed her head up and down his length several times before releasing him with a wet pop.    She lowered her head again, this time to nuzzle against the hair at his groin, his scent deep and rich there and she trailed her tongue around his knot.  

“Alpha” he groaned, his head thrown back in pleasure.  “Alpha please!”

Rey shifted her body, gripping the base of his cock as she positioned herself over his cock, the slick dripping down on the head.   “Please what Omega” she snarled.

“Please fuck me” he begged, his hips bucking towards her.

Rey smiled darkly, her body slowly easing down over his girth.  She hissed out her pleasure as he stretched her wide open, her body struggling to accommodate him.   Her own groan followed as she felt the beginning of his knot catch inside of her cunt, her slick walls gripping him.   She felt his hands, so large on her hips gripping her tightly.   She dragged them up her body to cup her breasts, his rough hands sending the thrill straight to her cunt.  She tipped forward, bracing herself against his chest as she rode him, the thrill of the fight still singing in her veins as she claimed her Omega.   

Ben could do nothing but feel as the powerful thighs of his Alpha held him in place as she rode his body, taking pleasure from his cock.  Her moans above him told him how much he was pleasing her and he rolled her nipples between his fingers, taken by the noises she made.  He heard movement next to him and looked to the side, seeing one of the other Alpha’s rousing.   “Alpha, Alpha...” he panted, alerting her to the danger.

Rey opened her eyes, her hips grinding down against Ben when she saw Tallie crawling towards them, her mouth open and panting.  She could smell the slick between Tallie’s legs, her fingers pushing the pants down her legs as she got closer.

“Let me use his mouth Alpha” she grunted, getting closer.  “He can pleasure us both” she begged, her eyes on Ben’s lips.

Rey felt the spike in Ben, his anxiety wrapping around them as the scent of the other Alpha crept closer.   “My Omega” she snarled out, continuing to ride her Omega.   She waited just long enough for Tallie to be within arm's reach and swung, her fist connecting with her jaw to knock her back on her ass.   Her orgasm was building fast, the sweat dripping down her chest.    

“Are you ready Omega, are you ready to knot me?” she growled, her hips rocking.   “I need you to fill me Omega, to knot me on your cock.   Give it to me Omega, come for me...come for your Alpha” she cried, her orgasm ripping through her.

Ben bucked his hips against hers, nearly unseating her with a shout as he came, his knot swelling to lock her to him.   He watched in bliss as Rey screamed out, his knot drawing out her orgasm again as he pumped hot ropes of semen into her.  His own vision went white as he pulsed over and over again.   He felt her slide down to lie limply on his chest, their heartbeats pounding together in tandem.   Ben raised his arms slowly to wrap around her, his hand drawing circles on her back as their breathing slowed. 

Rey felt the contentment flowing through her, her Rut abated for the moment.  She nuzzled into his neck, inhaling the rich scent of him, the purr rumbling in her chest.   She looked up to him, his eyes steady on hers.  She lifted her hand to cup his check, her heart fluttering as he turned into her palm. “Omega” she purred, the contentment clear.

With the Heat at bay temporarily, he finally felt clear headed.  He sucked in a breath as he felt his cock swelling as he shot another load into her.   His hips thrust slightly, unable to get any traction locked in place as he was.   He felt her shudder above him as her cunt clamped down on him again.   He tipped her face towards him with a finger, clearing his throat somewhat awkwardly.  “Rey, um...what are we...I mean” he stuttered, stumbling over his words.  

Rey couldn’t stop the smile from spreading, her Alpha rearing its head again to soother her Omega.   “I am going to take you back to my home and I’m going to help you through your Heat.  And if you want to, and I am hoping you want to, you can become part of my community” she offered, rising to a seated position.

Ben shuddered as his knot faded, feeling their combined fluids leak from her body.  He looked over to the women still laid out on the ground, his anxiety again rising up.   “But what about them?  You have other Alpha’s in your community, don’t you?” He asked the concern clear. 

She straightened her shoulders, her chin tipped up as she answered him.   “I am the Alpha leader, I claimed my place sometime ago.  I’ll chalk their behavior up to your Heat triggering their Rut’s”. 

“I’ll have other Heat’s, you’re not worried about me triggering them again?” he asked, his hands drifting over her thighs.

Rey pressed her hand over his heart, feeling the thump.  “I’d like to claim you, make you mine.   If you’ll let me” she offered, her eyes intense on hers.  “If you’re my Mate, you won’t be a threat to any of the Alpha’s in my settlement.  The other Alpha’s won’t be a threat to you either.  We could find a place for you in our community”.  She watched the smile spread across his face while he nodded.  She dragged him back up to sitting and pressed her lips to his, sweeping her tongue into his eager mouth.

Ben felt the flush again, the pressure as his Heat rose again, his cock rising to bump against her.   He groaned as she rocked against his cock, sliding him between her lips, the head of his cock bumping against her clit.   “Alpha” he moaned.

Rey tugged his hair back, her mouth going to his neck to scrape at his gland, trailing up to his ear.  “Fuck me Omega” she growled out.  “Fuck me Ben” she ordered, scooting off his lap to kneel in front of him.  She lowered to her elbows, her ass pushed up in the air as she turned to look over her shoulder at Ben, his fist once again gripping his cock.  

Ben scrambled to his knees behind her, his cock already lined up to slide into her.   He pushed into her slowly, feeling every quiver in her body.  His broken moan ripped out into the air as he bottomed out.  

“Ben” she shuddered out.  “Fuck me, please fuck me” she cried, thrusting back against him.  She jolted as he gripped her hips to slam into her, his balls slapping against her as he fucked her.   She wailed out her pleasure over and over again while he drove into her, his breath coming harsh and fast.   She felt the crest building as he ravaged her, her fingers slipping up to rub furiously at her clit.  “Yes, yes, yes Omega...so good for me, make me come Omega.  Deeper, deeper” she pleaded.  Ben fisted a hand in her hair, dragging her up her body bowing wildly as she came with a scream. His hips kept moving as he worked her through the orgasm, his hand still gripping her tightly.

Ben tensed as an unfamiliar scent filled the air, his eyes darting to the edge of the woods to the blonde woman standing in shock as she stared at them.   His hips stopped moving causing Rey to look up in alarm.

“Gwen” she panted out, “don’t come any closer”.  She reached behind her to grab Ben’s thigh, her touch soothing him, his cock still buried deep inside of her.  “He is my Omega”.

Gwen stepped forward, her hands up in submission “Rey...” she broke off suddenly, leaping across to tackle Kay who was preparing to swing the staff at Rey.  With a flurry of movement, she rolled Kay to her stomach pinning her hands behind her back.   “Alpha...what is happening?” she asked, breathing through her mouth.

Rey leaned back against Ben, still clamped down on him, his hands on her hips as he nuzzled her neck.   “Ben is an Omega, in Heat.  Kay and Tallie followed me and found us.  They tried to take him from me” she growled out.

Gwen looked down at Kay, growling and spitting beneath her.   With a glance she saw Tallie rousing and made a split decision.   She ripped the lower edge of Kays shirt to bind her wrists behind her and dragged her to her knees.  Dragging Tallie by the foot, she did the same and sat them side by side.   “What do you want me to do with the Alpha?  Do you want them punished?”

Rey felt Ben swelling inside of her, his cock deep inside of her.  She wrapped her arm behind his neck with a dark smile.   “Yes.  I want them to watch me claim my Omega, to claim a Mate that they are unworthy of”.

Gwen nodded, her eyes focused on the top of the girls heads.  She knelt behind them, one hand on each of their necks forcing them to watch their leader. 

Rey moaned in appreciation as Ben dragged his tongue over her neck, swirling over her gland.  She fell forward again, on her hands and knees in front of them, her eyes watching their mouths drop open.   “Take me Omega, fuck your Alpha and make me come.  I want to come all over your cock”.

Ben struggled against the eyes watching him, but his Alpha needed him.  He gripped her hips as he thrust into her over and over, her moans and sighs driving him.  He folded himself over her back, his teeth on the back of her neck as he fucked her.   He reached below her to find her slick pussy, his fingers circling her clit as he drove her up, his breath harsh against her ear.   “Alpha, Alpha.   Am I good for you?  Is it good Alpha?” he groaned out.

Rey watched as the smaller Alpha's looked on, their eyes glazed with desire as they watched her.   “So good Omega, so good.   Your cock fills me so good” she purred.   Her eyes drifted nearly closed as he frantically circled her clit, his hips pounding her.   She came with a shout, her pussy clamping down on.   She felt his knot swelling to catch inside of her.  Rey twisted her body, rolling Ben to his back again, to straddle his hips.  “My Omega” she moaned, her hips rocking against him. 

Ben felt his mouth watering as he watched her breasts bouncing above him, he couldn’t stop his hands from cupping them, his thumbs rubbing across the hardened peaks.   He tugged them to gauge her reaction, her moan letting him know it was good.   He felt his balls tightening, the pleasure zinging through his body.   “Please Alpha, let me knot you.  Please...” he pleaded.

Rey felt his knot swelling, catching against her as she rode him.   She dragged him up to her, her legs wrapping around his waist.   Her hands fisted in his hair once more, dragging his head to the side as she mouthed his neck.   “Come for me Omega, knot me so I can claim you as mine.  Let me claim you” she breathed against his neck, her hips grinding down against his knot.   She felt his nod, his hips bucking up towards her as he came with a shout.   His arms banded around her as he flooded her pussy with semen, his knot locking her in place.   She felt his knot swell and tugged his hair, her teeth sinking into his gland.   

Ben roared at the feel of her teeth sinking into him, her tongue soothing the sting as it swirled over his broken skin.   He could feel her cunt gripping him like a vise, milking his cock.  Her scent swirled around him, blending with his own natural scent, bonding her Alpha to his Omega.  His body relaxed around hers, her contented rumbles soothing him.   

She continued to lap at his skin, shuddering every time he pulsed inside of her.   She lifted her eyes to the Alpha’s now contrite, bound in front of her.  Rey lifted her head to address them.   “You’ve seen for yourself, I’ve claimed this Omega.  He is mine”.   She watched as they nodded slowly, their eyes down.  “Gwen, take them back to settlement.   We’ll follow you shortly.  Prepare a new cabin for me to see my Omega through the remainder of his Heat and ask Finn to stock it with food”.

Ben dozed against her shoulder as she gave her orders, her hands running smoothly over his back.   She watched Gwen lead the women away from them, her body relaxing the further away from them.  She nuzzled Ben, feeling his knot slowly fade.  She pressed a kiss to his temple before murmuring his name.   “Ben?”  she asked.   “Let’s go home” she whispered. 

They untangled from their embrace, Ben reaching down to lift her to her feet.  Rey led them into the water once more, dipping into the cool water to rinse away their fluids.   Ben stayed close to her, never out of arm’s reach.  Rey watched him tip his head back, slicking his hair away from his face.  “Where did you come from Ben?  I haven’t seen an Omega in years” she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. 

Ben turned to look at her, his face suddenly sad.  “I was taken by the First Order.  My mother was a Senator in DC, when the fever swept through my father became ill.  He was an Omega as well.  She pulled strings to get me there hoping to save me, but when he died...” he shrugged, the sadness radiated.   “Well she died not long after and the First Order scientists kept me.  They studied me.”  

Rey moved through the water to wrap around him, her head gentle on his chest as she soothed him.  “Who was your mother?”

“Leia Organa-Solo" he answered, glancing down as her face lifted.  

“Leia?  She’s gone?” she asked, her voice thick with emotion.

“How do you know my mother?” Ben asked, his hand cupping her face.

“I worked with her in DC.  I was part of a committee, working with the communities to build solar, sustainable energy.   She was a wonderful woman”.  A thought crossed her mind suddenly, her eyes shooting to his.   “Were you trying to get to the Lake?  To your uncle?”

Ben stared in shock.  “You know Luke?” he asked in disbelief.

Rey chuckled, the first in days.  “Of course!  Leia introduced me to him.  My family owned a B&B in Clifton, that’s the settlement I set up.  Luke lives in the settlement, he’s our unofficial doctor.  I’m an engineer, we’ve built walls and solar panels.   We sustain ourselves.  Gwen, she’s a Marine and the head of our security force”. 

He reached for her hand as they exited the water, his face flushing as a new wave of Heat approached.  They dressed slowly, gathering their things to head back.   They moved through the woods in tandem, touching lightly and talking and as they approached the walls, he tugged her to a stop.  “There are others Rey, other Omega being held by the First Order”.

Rey searched his face, feeling his worry.  “As soon as your Heat is past, we’ll talk to Gwen.  We’ll help them” she replied, her face serious.

He surged forward to press his lips to hers, lifting her into his arms.  “Thank you Alpha” he whispered, his voice thick with emotion. 

Rey tugged him through the walls, explaining Sanctuary.  “We’ll take you to the settlement after your Heat.  For now, our cabin is ready for us.   Welcome home Omega”.


End file.
